tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine (a.k.a. The Stories of Thomas) was first published in 1946. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated first (and only) by Reginald Payne, and then C. Reginald Dalby. Thomas The Tank Engine Foreward DEAR CHRISTOPHER, Here is your friend Thomas the Tank Engine. He wanted to come out of his station yard and see the world. These stories tell you how he did it. I hope you will like them because you helped me to make them. YOUR LOVING DADDY =Stories= Thomas and Gordon Thomas the station pilot surprises Gordon, and Gordon, furious, wonders how to pay Thomas out. Next day, Thomas is late and forgets to get uncoupled after shunting Gordon's coaches. Gordon takes Thomas on a wild high-speed journey across Sodor. Thomas later resolves to never tease Gordon again. Thomas' Train Henry is ill and Thomas is the only one available to take his train. Thomas, impatient, leaves too early and only stops when a signalman points out he is missing his coaches. Thomas goes back and is able to take the train that time, but is teased by the others for a long time afterwards. Thomas and the Trucks Thomas wants to see the world, but no one takes notice until Edward offers to give him his trucks. Thomas is excited but careless, and the trucks push him down Gordon's Hill. Thomas manages to stop in time, and the Fat Controller tells him to start shunting trucks at Wellsworth. Thomas and the Breakdown Train Thomas is shunting when some trucks push new engine James into a field. Thomas comes to his rescue with the breakdown train, and is rewarded with two coaches and his own branch line. =Featured Characters= * Thomas * Gordon * Edward * James * 98462 * Henry (does not speak) * Annie (does not speak; not named) * Clarabel (mentioned; not named) * The Fat Controller =Trivia= * In the final illustration, Edward has branch-line classification lights. It is likely that he recieved his branchline in between Edward, Gordon and Henry and Thomas and Gordon. * Thomas already has his "1" on his tanks; the numbers on the other engines would not appear until Henry the Green Engine. * Throughout "Thomas and Gordon", Gordon already has LMS running gear, square buffers and a six wheel Fowler tender. * First appearances of Thomas, James, Annie and Clarabel, The Breakdown Train, Vicarstown Station and Sheds, Crovan's Gate, Wellsworth Goods Yard and Knapford Junction. =Goofs= * As Thomas is backing down on the trucks in the second illustration of "Thomas and the Trucks" a grumpy cattle truck is visible in front. However, for the remainder of the story, a coal truck is in front of it, and, what's more, the van appears to lose its face. * Thomas is missing his "1" in the third illustration of "Thomas and the Trucks". * In "Thomas and the Trucks" the text says Thomas passed several stations and bridges before entering Henry's Tunnel. But in later maps of Sodor, there are no bridges or stations between Vicarstown and Henry's Tunnel. * In the fifth illustration of "Thomas and the Trucks" the third and fourth trucks appear to have fused together. * When James goes under the bridge his tender is a plain cube shape. Category:Railway Series Books